Ether
by Crave My Heart
Summary: A story fic about Galaxia and her thoughts as she tries to conquer Earth. R&R, no flames.


This fanfic was heavily inspired by the song "Ether" by the band Nothingface. It should go without saying I do not own Sailor Moon.  
A huge thnaks to Zaya for her critique. 3

Onto the fic.

* * *

"No. Galaxia-Sama! Please, wait! I beg of-", the pained cries of my minion were silenced with a flick of my wrist. The two bracelets that had once adorned the white haired Senshi were now in my hand. Two of my other minions stood on the sidelines, staring at me somewhat shocked. Trying to gain composure, and failing rather miserably. I heard one murmur to the other, something about 'lack of hesitation and restraint'. But, why should I hesitate? Hesitation was weak. I was too good for that.  
As for restraint, that was a not so different story. Again, there was no need for it. I was the Golden Queen. I was Galaxia. The strongest warrior in the universe who had taken in Chaos, therefore, restraint was not a word in my vocabulary.  
I was Galaxia. I was the beginning and the end of everything, the deciding factor, the most powerful Senshi ever to grace the universe. I was by far the most supreme of any of the Senshi. The most perfect, all knowing.  
The people of Earth were weak and timid and thus they were easily susceptible to my plans. It would be a walk in the park to take control, to force them into my ways of thinking. They would be glad I had come. They needed me. They were pathetic. I would put them out of their stupid misery.  
And it wasn't as if I was the bad guy in this. Oh, no. Of course not. I was the savior! Their savior! They would thank me. The… earthlings had been asking for this for too long. I was ending their misery. They were worthless, weak, and idiotic. And they knew this. They had to! Thereof I was doing them a great service by ending their lives and killing them.  
In addition, they were so pompous. Thinking they could contain all nine of their Senshi on one planet. Like they did not need to protect the other planets in their solar system. Allowing foreign Senshi to come and go as they wished. They had brought this death upon themselves.  
But, in the back of my head, I had a nagging voice. One that told me I did not belong at the top. It was small, but it was there. And it pestered and gnawed at me. It was trapped there, and it seemed familiar but not enough that I would heed to it, pay it any mind. I remember hearing it each time I stole a Star Seed for my gorgeous collection. The voice did not cry or weep, but said it was happy to be in a place where it could not feel pain.  
But then, why did it bother me? Why did it insist upon crying out? In retaliation I lashed out harder at everyone. My own minions, the earthlings, and especially their stupid protectors. Turning them again one another was child's play. I laughed at their Princesses pain. I was secure. I was safe. As long as I had the pain of others to distract me from the voice I was…'happy'.  
I set their world aflame, and made them watch it crumble before their eyes. That infernal voice cried out with the Princess, but I refused to acknowledge it. It was pleasing to see her lose all her friends one by one, hearing the cries of pain. Watching her break down. I had never experienced such joy. No other system had put up such a fight as this one and I thoroughly enjoyed it.  
I felt myself become more and more powerful the more the Princess challenged me. The more she cried out and refused to fight me to more powerful I became. The most energy flowed through me. I felt alive. Most of all, I felt safe. Wrapped in hatred I was safe. Protected by my brutality I was secure.  
Despite myself I grabbed her hand when she came towards me. It was so bright, so…overwhelmingly beautiful. I could see colors again, I could feel happiness again. Pure, unadulterated happiness. I realized it was here I belonged. I could not feel pain anymore. I did not feel hatred. Though I small voice nagged me at the back of my head to lash out of the blond haired Princess, I could not do it, and ignored the voice. And while I restored the Star Seeds back to their owners I was safe in my happiness. In the perfection that was restoring peace. The voice cried out, pained at my giving away the Star Seeds. It claimed to be in eternal pain, and it pained me to think of anyone being pained. But I used the joy and happiness of others to distract me from the voice. I was happy.


End file.
